


His Little Warrior: Book Two in The Sunshine Angels Trilogy

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Series: The Sunshine Angels Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: Book 2 in the Sunshine Angels TrilogyMonths have passed since the start of Paislee and Draco's journey together and now that they're finally married, they have little time to enjoy their new life together as a new war rages on with threats of a return of Voldemort and new enemies that arise. The Rogues, a group of surviving followers of Voldemort based in Romania are a force to be reckoned with as ancient evils overshadow the new and bright hope of the newlywed angel pair. In a time where Paislee, Draco and all of their friends new and old must fight for their lives and the freedom of the Wizarding World, can the good prevail or will they fall to the evils that not only prey upon their world as they know it, but can sometimes also be found within?





	

His Little Warrior Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I know it’s been forever since I’ve updated this trilogy but let me tell you I’m excited for what I have in store for books 2 and 3. This one is going to be focused on Draco and Paislee dealing with married life while fighting another war with the Rogue Death Eaters. It’s gonna be pretty crazy and obviously none of this is gonna be canon. Just a reminder that there will be very graphic, and mature content in my stories so if you don’t like then don’t read it. Anywho, it’s time to continue. Let’s go find our angels.-MoonLitShadow

The white snow sparkled in the late evening twilight as the sun began to set over the Austrian valleys. 

It had been three days since Paislee and her mate Draco had become husband and wife. 

Words could not describe how wonderful it felt them to be finally married. 

Their ceremony and their wedding night were the most beautiful things that Paislee had ever done in her entire life. 

And now as she sat here in her favorite chair looking out over the snowy valleys, she couldn’t help but wonder what would happen next now that they were amidst another war with rogue death eaters. 

Married life was supposed to be fun and enjoyable. 

But the news from back home that several more of their family’s friends had been killed off by the rogue group had cast a gloomy cloud over the newlywed’s lives. 

Sipping the hot tea that Draco had made her an hour ago made the ache in her chest subside just a bit as she thought about the amazing people that had met and who had died along the way. 

They were shocked to hear that Crabbe and Goyle’s families had been killed in the crossfire, leaving them alone and vulnerable in the world. 

Seeing as how the two guards were as close as family, Draco and Paislee agreed that it would be best to hire them as their permanent personal guards. 

A sudden chill entered the room as the door swung open and Pansy marched her way over to where the young newlywed was sitting amongst the piles of pillows that covered the length of the couch. 

“Drake told me you were in here hiding from the world. Bloody hell, Lee. You can’t just keep moping about things that you have absolutely no control over. He said to get you bathed and freshened up in time for the next meeting in the war room. Also he said that he would like to speak with you before you two take your lunch in the sun room.” 

Pansy bellowed making that headache that had been thinking about settling behind her eyes happen in full force. 

Rolling her eyes, Paislee set her almost frozen mug of tea down onto the side table and begrudgingly get up to follow her best friend into the large en suite bathroom. 

It was strange. 

She and Draco were seeing less and less of each other as the days went on and the war with the Rogues intensified. 

Draco spent most of his time in the meeting room down in the dungeon that they had dubbed the war room while she wasted the days away sulking in grief and sorrow that never seemed to end. 

She and Draco were married now yet he couldn’t even come up the stairs to their bedroom to let her know that she needed to be done sulking? 

What type of life were they living? 

That train of thought circled around in her brain as she answered Pansy’s questions with one worded answers while her small caramel colored finger swirled the many bubbles that now appeared alongside the massive stone tub. 

“Paislee. PAISLEE! Do you hear me? Are you even listening?” Pansy shouted before letting out a long sigh. 

Paislee lifted her head and peeked through her messy raven locks before nodding in annoyance. 

“Yes Pans. I still hear you. I don’t understand however why you and my husband and come to think of it, everyone in this entire castle can’t understand that I need time to grieve just like anyone else in this world.” 

She huffed as she pursed her ruby red lips together. 

Her lipstick was faded and her lips were dry and cracked as she removed her robe and nestled down into the warm water. 

Pansy’s movements stilled as she blinked for a second before settling herself on the edge of the tub. 

Her eyes were glued to the smattering of frosty snowflakes that clung to the bathroom window as she took a breath before meeting her best friend’s eyes. 

“We all are grieving, Lee. But we’re in the midst of a war. You know as well as I do that we must move on and try to live as best as we can while we fight for our lives. The fallen wouldn’t want us to be like this, you know? We have to try and keep fighting to survive for their sakes and our own. It’s the only thing we can do at this point. We can’t give up hope now.” 

She said quietly as her voice shook with strong emotion before evening out in a practiced monotone. 

Paislee sighed and nodded as a tear slipped from her beautiful golden eyes. 

Pansy was right. There was no time for moping now. 

They needed to finish this war and make sure that all of them would be able to have the stable and happy future that they all desperately needed. 

Especially with Kinga and her father Rikard out on a bloody rampage. 

Finally giving a little nod, Paislee gave her friend a small smile.

“You’re right, Pans. Tell you what, I’m going to finish my bath and you can look through my closet and pick out an outfit for me to go to the war meeting in and then we can lay out a nice dress for me to wear to meet Draco for lunch. When I’m done getting ready we can head down to the dungeons together.” 

Paislee said trying to keep her voice as light as possible. 

Pansy’s eyes watered as she nodded and leaned forward before placing a soft kiss on her best friend’s forehead. 

“That’s our girl.” She said before rising from the tub’s ledge and scampering out of the room. 

 

Once the door to the bathroom shut, Paislee took a deep breath and let it out as she mulled over her day’s activities. 

Perhaps it was time to get back into the newlywed mindset. 

Just because they were having a war, did not mean that she could neglect her poor husband.

A faint glow appeared around her body as her insides clenched with delicious anticipation. 

Rising out of the tub, she let her wings extended as she rubbed them gently with a plush towel. 

This was a new beginning in her life, and she knew damn well that she would do anything and everything to make sure that her and Draco along with their friends would survive and prosper no matter what.


End file.
